Talk:Goron
Goron's Mask Gender no thats deffinetly a male. the babby calls him its daddy Oni Dark Link Then how are there multiple gorons if they are one gender?--Shade Link (talk) 16:33, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Symbol zora too?'-- C2' / 02:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) pics i think we need some more oracle and four swords pics Oni Link 21:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Cool. And umm.... why don't you try to find some? It's not like I (or any other user) has a problem with finding more pictures, but are you just going to suggest the idea, and make someone else do the work?'-- C2' / 23:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Because i unfortunetly dont have any proper capture software. if i could i would. Oni Link 00:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: Neither do I. But I use google images :)'-- C2' / 00:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::problem is in cases like this the only ones that pop up the first ten pages are from zelda wiki. Oni Link 00:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Image Theory Consistencies WW appearances Should we add this about the gorons in wind waker? "In Hyrule castle, in the room under Link's broken statue, one of the stained glass windows portrays the Goron race alongside the Zoras and other races from ancient times." Goron Extinction Since it is believed that A Link To The Past is considered a sequel to Ocarina of Time, why are there no Gorons on Death Mountainm in that game? Are they extinct or migrated? Or did Ganon or some villiang commit genocide against them? Armos Maker Theory On the forehead of Armoses(Armosi? haha!) is the Goron emblem/symbol in OoT, and MM. Ya' think the Gorons made the Armos? DekuSpenstar (talk) 19:03, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Would the Goron symbol be worthy of a section, like the Gerudo have? There wasn't a controversy and subsequent changing like with the Gerudo symbol, but you could show an image of it, say that they use it for tattoos, say that the Goron's Ruby looks like it, it's on the Goron's Bracelet, and it's on Armos.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, races other than the Gerudo have symbol sections. The Sheikah, for example. On that note, other races do not, like the Zora. Kind of hard to decide which kind of symbol deserves a symbol. Personally, I'd think it would be easier to note the symbol on the articles that the symbol appears on, rather than just here. The Goron symbol just doesn't seem to have as much going on, such as the controversy. Not much consistency on where a symbol section can be applied. - McGillivray227 03:41, February 8, 2012 (UTC) You can add it right inbetween 'culture', and 'appearances'. Like it is on the Gerudo page. DekuSpenstar (talk) 20:43, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Is this... dangerous? --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) The Zora symbol is shaped like the Spirit Stone of water, and you can see it on the big...pendent...thingy above King Zora in OoT. PS. I ment the "symbol section" that McG227 talked about can go inbetween 'culture' and 'appearances', but, yes, 'Theory' can go after 'appearances', like on the Gerudo page. And, AK, what do you mean "dangerous", dangerous in what way? DekuSpenstar (talk) 23:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't very like people misinterpreting me when I never got even got close to suggesting making a section. I preferred that no section exist on this page, or most other pages, and personally, the Gerudo's could even go with removing because the controversy article exists for this sole purpose. As far as I've seen, we don't mention other visual things, 'cause the user can easily view it. - McGillivray227 23:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry McG227, when you said that, I thought you where in favor of a symbol section, well, thats what it sounded like to me. again, sorry for the mix up. PS, thanks for the Sandbox Code, McG227. DekuSpenstar (talk) 06:14, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Why is it that when I add an "Armos Maker Theory" to the Armos Talk Page no one answers, Then I add one on the Goron Talk Page, and now everyone wants to Talk about it. And, nobody has answerd my first question; Do you think the Gorons made the Armos? DekuSpenstar (talk) 04:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I think it's possible, they also seem to have made the beamos from Twilight princess (the rectangular rusty variety), perhaps they are aggresive towards link because they're malfunctioning or were simply programed to stop all non-gorons. I think that in Oot the ones in Dodongos' cavern were attacking link because of gannon's curse, and because of Majora in MM, and Zant in TP. My thoughts User:Majoras revenge!!! (User talk:Majoras revenge!!!) Unharmed only by small pools of lava?